


Pretty Eyes

by PaddlingDingo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddlingDingo/pseuds/PaddlingDingo
Summary: For DBH Rarepairs Week Day 2: First ImpressionsThey'd seen each other for the first time over and over in the Eden Club. It was always the same.Until it wasn't, and everything changed.





	Pretty Eyes

The first time they saw each other, they were just two androids in a sex club. One passed on the way back to her charging station, the other out of hers to a client.

Two androids, passing each other. If they saw each other, neither remembered when their memories were wiped.

They saw each other again. The red haired one pole dancing, on display. For human pleasure, her movements in time with the pulsing music. Yet something in her gracefulness went beyond something so simple as her programming.

_She has pretty eyes_ , Blue thought.

The blue haired girl was led to a room beyond, sparing a glance for the redhead. Would it be her dancing on that platform tomorrow? She didn’t know which was worse. She couldn’t remember what happened behind the doors, in the rooms.

Weeks. Meeting again for the first time, wondering if they’d met before. And again.

_She has pretty eyes._ How had she never noticed those eyes before?

She went to a room with a human man, his hands all over her. Programming kicked in and she tried to pretend to enjoy it, but she inside something in her started to break. The mess, the smell, the oil of their skin. Their grunts and sweat. It all felt so pointless, so meaningless.

The door slid open to show her standing in the doorway. With the short red hair. The man directed her to sit on the bed, demanded that they kiss.

Blue stared, the familiarity starting to stick. Red put her hand up and touched the other’s cheek, the most gentleness that the blue haired one remembered. In the fleeting time she had from her last wipe. He fucked them both until he was satisfied, then sneered as he left. They had to clean up, get ready for the next clients.

She looked at the time and realized they had five more minutes until they had to leave the room. The redhead lay on the bed, not moving. Not injured, but not hurrying to leave.

Reaching out, she brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. She opened her eyes and looked at her, a small smile on her face.

_She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve seen._ How had she never seen how pretty her eyes were?

They found comfort in each other’s arms for the minutes they had, finding the first true comfort either had known. Their fingers drifted over each other’s skin, exploring in ways they’d never been able to before.

“I don’t want to forget this,” Blue whispered.

“They’ll take it away.” They held hands, letting themselves interface. Somewhere in there, they started to remember pieces of old memories. The things they’d started to forget. Blue saw parts of Red that should have been wiped, should have been gone, but that remained. She could see parts of herself reflected back. The things she hadn't remembered but that somehow remained somewhere in her mind.

How many times had they been used and cast aside to be wiped? How many times had they seen for the first time over and over? The times they were broken, beaten, and brutalized. The times they’d always found each other. There were more than she realized, moments where they'd touched as they passed. Just for a moment.

Something surged between them, and Blue started to cry and broke off the interface, putting her hands on each side of Red's face. “I don’t want them to take you away.”

Red reached forward and brushed a strand of hair from Blue's face. “Hold onto it. It might be an echo, but hold onto it.”

_Echo_. “Echo. I want that to be my name.”

“The sound that keeps sounding in the silence.” Red thought for a moment. “I don’t know what my name is.”

“Something that also lasts. The small thing that keeps rippling… Ripple.” Echo smiled.

Ripple’s eyes shined with sadness. “We’re out of time.” She ran her thumbs over Echo's cheeks, kissing her.

Echo remembered that she always knew Ripple's eyes were pretty, but now she knew more. She knew her, knew her from the inside.

When they passed each other again an hour later, they passed as strangers.

_She has pretty eyes._

They awoke in the repair area a day later. Echo’s arm hung loosely at her side, her inner skeleton damaged. Ripple lay on a table, her leg partially disconnected at the knee. Echo came to her and held her hand, then put her head on her chest and started crying. She couldn’t do this.

She didn’t know who she was, but she knew she loved her. She knew she needed to be with her. Any number of wipes they did to their minds, they were drawn back together. Ripple held Echo’s head against her chest, tears streaming down her face. “You’re the only reason I have to live.”

Living. Is that what this was?

Echo had to protect her. Something told her that she needed to go back to her space to wait for repairs, and she pushed it out and away. She couldn’t let go.

They held hands until they heard the repair technician enter, then Echo dashed back to her place. They couldn’t know. No one could know.

She watched from a distance as they repaired Ripple. Reset her. The pain that Echo felt knowing she’d forget again caused her to stumble. When Ripple got to get feet, her eyes swept over Echo like she wasn’t even there.

_I can’t do this anymore._

But as Ripple started to walk from the room, she turned back and looked at Echo. Recognition bloomed over her face.

When they came for her, Echo closed her eyes and remembered Ripple’s face. Her touch, her soul. Ripple was alive. _They_ were alive.

She would not forget. She couldn’t forget.

And soon, they’d find a way to be free.

 


End file.
